The Passions of Light and Darkness
by TaylorSullivan
Summary: So guys I saw the Force Awakens and I was so pumped that I started a fan fiction over Christmas. This is pretty short but I hope some people like it because a lot of passion went into it. Please feel free to give me feedback, I LOVE feedback. Thanks guys! Enjoy.


She woke to the feeling of a cold sweat on her forehead, and a sharp pain stabbing in her brain, but more than anything else, the unavoidable feeling of a presence in her mind. At first all memory was nonexistent, but soon the memories swirling around began to take their rightful places.

Rey opened her eyes quickly, remembering all that had happened, the droid, Finn, Han Solo and the Millennium Falcon, the feeling of the Force rushing through her veins as she touched Luke Skywalker's lightsaber, and then— the memory of that man in the mask, with black robes. Something had hit her hard, she was sure that the First Order had captured her, and she was now their prisoner. Looking down at her restraints she struggled wildly, but to no avail. They were firmer than steel and there was no escape.

Then the awareness that someone was in the room enlightened her mind, a dark form moving in the shadows. She cowered in fear and terror for a moment, a chill running up her spine as she realized who it was. But she didn't let it show.

"What do you want with me?"

She demanded as he stepped towards her. An unearthly chuckle escaped from the black mask he wore.

"You will tell me all you know of Luke Skywalker, and the map that the droid carried."

The voice was harsh and contorted, a mutilated sound coming from the being. Rey immediately felt that he was drawing the memory towards the front of her mind, trying to steal it out of her brain, and it hurt, it hurt so terribly. But she knew that if he got the map then there would be no hope for the galaxy, that the Republic would surely fall and the First Order would have victory. More than that, Skywalker would most certainly be killed. She struggled against his power, her muscles tightening against the restraints as she forced the thought into the back of her mind, thinking about anything else that she could. Her home, her lost family, BB8, Finn…yes, Finn. Surely he knew where she was. Maybe he went back to Han Solo and they were looking for her now…but no, he had gone to leave, to escape as far from the First Order as he possibly could. And it was right for him to do that, he was a fugitive now, heaven knows what would happen to him if he was caught. But she knew that…he cared. Her train of thought broke as he stepped away from her, defeated in his first attempt. Rey breathed heavily, her eyes wandering over to the individual who observed her even more keenly now.

"Take off your mask."

She challenged him quietly, not believing that he would. But impossibly as it seemed, he turned towards the wall, his back facing her, and slowly pulled the hood from his head, removing the coal black helmet he wore.

Rey expected to see a mutilated face, or someone who wasn't even a human, an appalling and disgusting creature— but as he turned to face her once more, she saw that he was a man, a very young man, he couldn't be much older than her. His jet black hair was long down to his shoulders, wavy and thick. His features were sharp but not hideous. The appearance of sorrow and pain was evident on his face. His sharp eyes met hers and seemed to gaze into her very soul. They contemplated each other for a moment, and then he moved closer to where she was confined, bending down towards her until his face was almost touching her own.

"You know I can take whatever I want from you."

The voice that spoke was not the creature with the mask, but deep and intense. Rey closed her eyes, she felt darkness entering her mind, but she refused to consent to its power. Sensing her resistance, Kylo knew that he would have to force it out of her mind once more. He hated the idea of hurting her, she was so pure and fresh, so much could be done with her determined spirit and her talents with the force. But he knew that he had to find Skywalker. He had to succeed. Rey opened her eyes once more as he extended his hand in front of her, once more attempting to draw the information out of her. This time it hurt much more, a stabbing pain in her mind as if a million voices were screeching inside, but still she fought against it. Kylo wondered in awe at her strength and determination, the spirit of unbrokenness lived deep inside of her. But yet he could still see her thoughts, not the ones that he wanted, but personal ones. The pain of a child, torn from it's family, always searching for that love and acceptance, never giving up the struggle, but knowing deep down inside that they would never return. And then— the joy of meeting someone who filled that yawning crevice in her soul, that space always begging to be occupied. His eyes grew narrow as he realized who that someone was, the father she had never had, was the father that he had given up so long ago. A pang of sorrow pierced his heart and he struggled hard against it, trying to push it out, he couldn't be weak, not now.

Feeling the force around her and inside her, Rey began to not only push him out of her mind, but also penetrate his thoughts. Although she had no idea how she did it, it was as if she could see into his very soul. All the pain, the hate, the fear, the agony of his spirit— and the one fear that upstaged all the others.

"You are afraid—of never being as great— as Darth Vader!"

She uttered it unafraid, and then looked at him as he once again stumbled backwards in defeat. How did she know? He had dealt with others that possessed the Force in the past, none of them had ever discovered his greatest secret. Rey panted slightly, relieved to be rid of the agonizing pain for even a little while. Kylo studied her for a moment, and then spoke quietly.

"How did you— do that? I've never seen anyone fight the way that you do."

His voice was no longer harsh, but more intrigued. She bit her lip slightly, before answering him.

"I do what I must. And I can— sense that behind the facade of terror that you put before yourself, there is still some light in your troubled soul."

Rey was surprised to hear herself speak so boldly, but it only seemed natural now. The man to whom she spoke now seemed to waver slightly, he knew that she was right. But if he turned away from the darkness now, the Jedi would never accept him into their ranks, for all he knew, his family hated him more than anyone else in the galaxy, and he would most assuredly be hunted by those on the Dark Side, a traitor who belonged nowhere. But if he never tried to escape the hell that was his life, he would regret it for all eternity. He felt his eyes getting misty, a feeling that he hadn't experienced in a very long time, not since the day he had murdered his fellow students and joined the dark side. He struggled to swallow them back.

"Can you help me?"

Kylo asked in a feeble voice. Rey was astounded for a moment, taking in the fact that he was actually considering leaving this life of wretchedness.

"Of course I will."

She replied softly, a smile warming her features as his eyes locked onto hers. Stepping towards her slowly, he began to remove the restraints holding her, his hands gentle with her. Unexpectedly, Kylo began to feel something inside that he had never felt before. A passion, a deep rooted desire for closeness with another soul that understood him. He had never encountered someone with her beauty and apprehension of who he was. And more than seeing who he was, she accepted him. She knew that he could be redeemed. As he took of the last restraint on her left wrist, his hand wandered up her arm towards her face, caressing her face gently. Rey felt a connection with him too, but it wasn't as strong as his, they had both lost their families as young children. Could he be saved? Was there really any hope for this troubled soul?

Whether there was or not, she knew that she had to escape, and perhaps even if he turned good for even a few hours, she would have enough time to get back to her friends. They had to get to Skywalker before the First Order did. She tried to force the want she felt growing inside her away, focusing on things that mattered more. But as his dark eyes pierced into hers once more, she felt a sudden pang of desire that was hard to explain, but completely overwhelming.

Instantaneously, Kylo leaned towards her face, slowly kissing her lips tenderly. Although it was the last thing she expected, and it made her nervous and afraid, Rey didn't resist it. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she returned it with more passion and vigor than she herself anticipated. He smiled, a few tears falling from his eyes. For once in his miserable existence, he was actually— happy. Enfolding her in his arms, he picked her up and set her down on her feet, his hands resting at her waist as he looked into her eyes.

"I don't even know your name."

He whispered softly.

"It's Rey. And yours?"

"Rey."

He repeated it, getting used to the sound.

"They call me Kylo Ren. But the name that I was given by my parents is— Ben. Ben Solo. I'm Han Solo's son."

Her eyes widened in shock for a moment. She had no idea that their connection was so close, but it explained the sad look in Solo's eyes when the subject of the Dark Side came up in conversation. There were so many questions, so much that she wanted to ask and to know from this stranger, but she had no wish to break the moment that had begun between them.

"Ben. I know that we can get through this— together."

Rey wasn't sure whether she was playing the weakness she'd discovered in him to escape or whether she genuinely meant the words she spoke, or perhaps a little bit of both. She wanted him, yes. The more she thought about it the more she wanted him, the need for him grew stronger in her mind and heart. But she needed to get home. She needed to find her family, she needed to find Finn, that poor boy who cared so much. Nevertheless, this passion driving her was too powerful, and everything else that she could think of to try and distract her just didn't seem important enough. She had a chance, a chance like no other, to rescue someone from the darkness. Even in the stories of old no one had been given such a chance as this. Looking into his eyes once more she kissed him again, making her choice to stay with him.

Ben felt the desire for her grow stronger, an insatiable yearning for intimacy with her soul and body. Breathing heavily with arousal, he tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her closer to him. The excitement was mutual, Rey began to run her fingers through his thick long hair.

"Teach me how to— love."

He breathed, moving his hands inside her tattered shift, touching her warm skin.

"We can learn together."

She responded, the butterflies in her stomach going insane with arousal and physical contact with him. The more he touched her, the more she wanted him to. Reaching behind him, she removed his cloak and then the belt that held his long black robes together.


End file.
